1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device controller which controls various devices mounted in a vehicle, such as an audio system, an air conditioner, a window regulator, and electrically driven mirrors. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device controller suitable for a structure in which multiple devices are controlled using a single controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various devices which adjust the angle or the position of seat by reclining or sliding respectively, or the angle of reflective surfaces of door mirrors as well as the air conditioner and the audio system are operated electrically.
It is difficult, however, to provide controllers for each of these devices in a narrow space such as a vehicle compartment. A single controller which can control various devices has therefore been considered. An example of such controller is disclosed in the publication of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 8-227314.
The controller disclosed in JP-A 8-227314 includes a dial and is disposed between driver's seat and a passenger seat. By turning a dial knob to a label on which is written the name of the device desired to be operated (e.g., an electrically driven mirror), the device and the controller become connected, whereby the device becomes able to be controlled by the controller.
However, in the above structure in which a vehicle occupant designates a device to be operated by turning the dial, he or she can confirm whether the device has become controllable only by looking the label of the device name or the like provided on or near the dial.
To solve this problem, an indicator may be provided at each device and may be lighting to indicate that the device becomes operable. However, it is difficult to provide an indicator on some of the devices such as the electrically driven mirror. Further, even if the indicator can be provided on devices, the indicator is expensive.